marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Pym
Doctor Henry "Hank" Pym is an entomologist and physicist who developed the Ant-Man Suit. For a time, he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a consultant and became the first Ant-Man. Later he formed his own company, Pym Technologies and passed the title of Ant-Man down to Scott Lang. Biography Early Life A young promising scientist, Hank Pym was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to work as a consultant. He eventually discovered a type of particles that could shorten the distance between an object's molecules, effectively reducing its size while maintaining its mass. Utilizing the newly-discovered particles, Pym developed a suit that could shrink a human being to the size of an ant, yet maintain his original strength. Communicating with Insects Pym also developed a device that allowed him to telepathically communicate with insects, including ants. Through concentration, he could manipulate and control insects into doing what he wished. Mission in Berlin In 1987, a group of radicals in the Soviet-controlled East Berlin discovered a piece of an old HYDRA technology; the leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to send an agent to Berlin and stop them from reverse-engineering it. Howard Stark confronted Pym about giving S.H.I.E.L.D. his Ant-Man Suit. However, Pym was unwilling to give his suit to anyone else, so Agent Peggy Carter had to convince him to go to Berlin personally. To see if the suit actually worked, she fired a few bullets at Pym, and he became small like an ant in the blink of an eye.Ant-Man Prelude. Volume 1 In Berlin, Pym successfully snuck past the Berlin Wall only to be spotted by a guard dog. Pym managed to escape however by jumping on an anti-personnel device which then fired him to safety. He made his way into the radicals' headquarters by controlling a flying ant. He discovered that the group had not even built the device yet. He then heard screams and found a group of HYDRA scientists torturing a prisoner. Hank intervened and defeated them, liberating the prisoner in the process. Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Stark thanked Pym and told him that was his last mission but Pym refused realizing there were more problems in the world. Still only trusting himself to wear the Ant-Man suit, Pym decided to continue to do field missions.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 2 Tragic Loss Years later, Pym and his partner and wife, Janet van Dyne, were called upon to intercept a Russian ICBM mid-flight. They are unable to break through the missile. This prompted Janet to disable her own suit's safety measures and shrink into subatomic size in order to penetrate the missile. Though managing to disable the missile, she disappeared into the subatomic quantum realm doing so. Peyton Reed and Edgar Wright exchanged 'some emails' about 'Ant-Man' Her loss traumatised Hank, causing him to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. and hung up his suit. He also distanced himself from his 7-year old daughter Hope and sent her away to a boarding school. "Experiences" with S.H.I.E.L.D. Since Hank Pym had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the past, when Jane Foster's equipment was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D., Pym's friend Erik Selvig offered to email him to consult the situation.Thor Hiring a Thief Pym hired Scott Lang to steal the Yellowjacket Suit from Darren Cross.Ant-Man Powers and Abilities Former Powers *'Ant-Man Suit' **'Size Manipulation': Using his developed technology, Pym was able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant. He still maintained his regular sized strength and durability during his shrinking. Also, the process of size alteration generates great amounts of physical force and momentum which is scaled beyond that of normal humans, which allows Pym to perform feats of superhuman strength and exert such extreme physical force and momentum in his regular size immediately after changing his size back to normal. He can exert force in his shrunken state that allows him to leap vast distances and great heights, though still in a small scale. Also, his durability in his shrunken scale is enough to him to fall from great height and crash onto a surface with the force of a bullet, leaving a bullet hole like crater in the surface while he can only remain stunned. ***'Superhuman Strength': Pym possessed superhuman strength while wearing the suit, which allowed him to defeat opponents of normal human size. **'Insect Manipulation': Pym could communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. He can tap into the brain waves of insect sized animals with the signal transmitters in the suit to allow his thoughts to project into insects which influence their actions and behavior. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Hank Pym is a genius in the highest caliber and was able to make Pym Particles and the Ant-Man Suit by himself. *'Expert Businessman': Hank made his own successful company, Pym Technologies. Relationships Family *Janet van Dyne - Wife *Hope van Dyne - Daughter Allies *Scott Lang - Employee and Pupil *Luis - Employee *Dave - Employee *Kurt - Employee *Erik Selvig - Colleague and Friend *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Howard Stark † **Peggy Carter Enemies *Darren Cross † - Former Protege *HYDRA **Mitchell Carson - S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Hank Pym was one of the founding members of the Avengers along with his wife, Wasp. *In the comics, Hank Pym, along with his wife are still young until in the presents. *In the comics, Hank Pym was traditionally the creator of Ultron and ironically merge with his own creation, to prevent his creation's soul into destroying humanity; however, in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron's origin is different and he is created by Tony Stark. *Hank Pym was mentioned in Thor, yet his name was cut from the film. *Hank Pym's identity as Yellowjacket from the comics will be instead used by Darren Cross as the supervillian's name for the film. Behind the Scenes *Nathan Fillion was in the running to play Pym before it was decided the character would not appear in The Avengers and never auditioned. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Consultants Category:Pym Technologies Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Businesspeople Category:Heroes